There are currently a wide variety of search engines and tools that permit computer users to search for electronic information. For example, a typical search engine, in response to receiving a search query from a user, executes a search and then displays search results in a graphical user interface. Some search engines provide search refinement suggestions along side of the search results. These refinements are often limited to specific categories or other types of information, which can be of limited assistance in searching for information, as there can be many levels of sub-categories, and the user might not know the correct path to get to the desired information. Oftentimes, to find the desired information in an Internet-based environment, the user might start with a search query, but still ends up browsing from webpage to webpage by clicking on links to the search results and search refinement suggestions. Browsing from webpage to webpage may be inefficient, however, as each time the user clicks on a link such as a refinement, for example, the user has to wait for the next webpage to load. If the refinement causes another search to be executed, the webpage also must wait on the query to be executed to present the results. Once that webpage loads, there is a reasonable chance the user will return to the previous webpage because the results did not contain the desire information. In addition to being inefficient, browsing from webpage to webpage may cause the user to lose context of the original search. In this event, the user may have to restart the search from the original query or a whole new query.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of numbers is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.